


Where the Heart Is

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Poem about what Steve and Tony are to each other.For the Put On the Suit Brag Bucket 2020 for Lola29
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: POTS (18+) Brag Bucket 2020





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lola29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola29/gifts).



  
Warmth.  
  
Tony was warmth  
  
Melting ice away  
  
Hot soup like  
  
What his mama made  
  
When he was sick  


  
Water.  
  
Steve was water  
  
Pulling him out  
  
Of the desert  
  
Refreshing him  
  
To his core  


  
Strength  
  
Tony was strength  
  
A pillar to lean  
  
When it was all  
  
Just too much  
  
Gold-Titanium rock  


  
Softness  
  
Steve was softness  
  
A gentle caress  
  
Yielding to be  
  
The soft place so  
  
He could rest  


  
Joy  
  
Tony was joy  
  
A child at play  
  
Each creation a  
  
Reason to jump  
  
Giving a smile away  


  
Care  
  
Steve was care  
  
Tucking one in  
  
Kissing the wounds  
  
Making sure that  
  
Pain disappeared  


  
Home  
  
They were home  
  
A place for each other  
  
Where always welcome  
  
Safety from all  
  
Of their fears  



End file.
